


As Fate Would Have It

by Rui_Shimizu



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode Spoilers, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rui_Shimizu/pseuds/Rui_Shimizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Togami can't avoid telling Asahina some unfortunate news... (Small Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode spoilers. Story will be redone in the near future).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fate Would Have It

Imagine Aoi learning that her younger brother was on the Kill List for the Warriors of Hope and trying her best to find and protect him, even going so far as cutting her hair to throw the other kids off track in locating him. Unfortunately, she hasn’t had much luck in locating him, either. At one point, Togami spots her from one of the helicopters (thinking she’s Yuta) after hearing about the younger Asahina’s death and realizing that something isn’t adding up. He asks the agent piloting the vehicle to lower it so that he can confirm whatever suspicions he had.

"Yuta Asahina," called Togami via a normal megaphone. Aoi, upon hearing her brother’s name, immediately turned to find Togami descending from the helicopter. She wasn’t sure if she was happy to see him or disappointed that she hadn’t yet found her brother.

"It’s not Yuta," yelled the girl, walking towards the copter. "It’s me, Aoi. Have you guys found anything out about him? Is he around here?!" Aoi’s voice became more urgent and excited.

Togami knew what was coming next. He was hoping he wouldn’t have to face her with this news so soon, but as fate would have it, he found himself in a situation in which he couldn’t avoid it. Aoi became worried when she realized how silent the boy had become.

"Togami…kun?" Aoi tried to stay calm, but the despondent shake of Togami’s head gave away the information she was hoping she wouldn’t have to hear.

"According to Fukawa," he began, "Yuta tried to swim and escape Towa City…. He didn’t make it…"

Before he knew it, Aoi had fallen to her knees and covered her face. Togami was afraid this would happen. The worst part for him was realizing nothing he could do could rectify the situation. Aoi lost two of the closest people to her in less than a year’s time, and he couldn’t come close to imagining how she felt. The best he could do was crouch down and hold her in his arms.

"I’m sorry," he said as he stroked her hair, which only seemed to induce more tears from her. Togami tried to carry the still-crying Asahina to the helicopter, since the best he could do now was make sure she didn’t meet the same fate as her two best friends.


End file.
